Gekkō Kirameki
|caption = The Sacred Darkness |name = Gekkō Kirameki |kanji = 月光きらめき |romanji = Kirameki Gekkō |race = -Tsumikami Hybrid |birthdate = June 30 |age = 500+ |gender = Male |height = "6'1" |weight = 200lbs (Lean; solid muscle) |eyes = Red |hair = Black |affiliation = Akatsuki |previous affiliation = Kidō Corps |occupation = Rogue Shinigami |previous occupation = Kidō Corps Commander and Grand Kidō Chief |team = Akatsuki |previous team = |partner = Varies |previous partner = Vice Kidō Chief |base of operations = Karakura Town |marital status = Romantically involved with Misora Kuchiki |alignment = Unspecified (Chaotic Good) |family = Kirameki Clan Yūsuke Kirameki Gesshoku Kirameki Kurama Kirameki |education = College Education; Genji School; Informal Learning |status = Active |shikai = Tsukuyomi |bankai = Tsukiyo}} 'Gekkō Kirameki ' (月光きらめき, Moonlight Shimmer) is the former Grand Kidō Chief of the . As of now, he is a rogue Shinigami and the Captain-Commander of the Akatsuki. Appearance Gekkō is a man of deceptive appearance; despite the fact that the man is over five centuries old, he retains the appearance of a young man in his early twenties. He has been known to be very attractive to the opposite sex in spite of their own sexual preference due to his very bishōnin appeal. He displays a high degree of facial symmetry, masculine facial dimorphism, possesses broad shoulders, a relatively narrow waist, and a V-shaped torso. His complexion is relatively pale and his facial structure is angular which leads down to an almost pointy chin. He has shoulder-length raven black hair and crimson eyes which most believe are contacts. His attire is of a gothic nature as he finds it easiest to move around the Goth community which is a lot more accepting of his unique characteristics, habits and needs. His clothing consists of a dark navy blue trench coat, shirt, skinny jeans gauntlets and a silver cross shaped necklace that extends down his chest. Personality Gekkō, to most, is an anomaly. He says very little to most people and retains a stoic visage on his person. He has been stated to have a very magnetic aura that seemingly "pulls" people towards him which is why he maintains an aloof appearance to circumvent them. However, Gekkō claims to do this only for the good of those helpless people around him who wouldn't be able to defend themselves against threats he must risk his life to protect them from. He holds life, both human and otherwise, as the highest standard to be guarded. This leads to a very diplomatic leadership of the Akatsuki which Misora, a far more violent person in her own right, finds to be quite refreshing. His peaceful nature leads to a pacifistic disposition which enables him to try to solve his problems with words first, and fists a distant second, typically resorting to violence only as a last resort. He is a peaceful, disciplined, kind, personable Shinigami with good people skills which he uses to lead Akatsuki. During conflict, even when attacked, Gekkō will normally follow the teachings Yeshua and "turn the other cheek" by either finding a way of escape or ending a battle relatively quickly. He takes no enjoyment in violence or combat, instead preferring to avoid battle or, if not possible, end it as quickly as he could. However, if he cannot ovid battle or end it quickly, his quick wits and ability to keep a clear head during battle, he would rarely be deceived or caught off guard, only showing surprise when opponents proved more powerful than expected, and even then not losing his composure. Ironically, what can be considered the largest contributing factors to his virtue is his overshadowing vice. The fact that he is part Demon weighs a heavy burden over his heart due to the violence he committed during the 1,000 Year Blood War. In order to keep this beast in check, Gekkō became a pacifist to avoid any and all conflict and hopefully tame the savage beast that he truly was. History Equipment Abilities Stats Trivia Behind the Scenes His Hero Theme is Anthem of our Dying Day by Story of the Year His Battle theme is Anthem of the lonely by Nine Lashes Gekkō Kirameki Category:BraveHeart70 Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Original Characters Category:Anti-Heroes